


Prey in the Night

by MoonFlower97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97
Summary: Mythsoological Prompt: KS-18Kyungsoo is an omega (wolf shapeshifter) who’s dating a human Jongin. When his heat comes/his omega is ovulating, he asks Jongin to impregnate. Thinking it’s just some weird kink (that’s actually kind of hot, Jongin thinks) and being totally unaware about his boyfriend’s true identity, Jongin obliges and fucks Kyungsoo without a condom. Chaos ensues a few weeks after. Jongin is not ready to become a father.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. This is my story for the Mythsoological fic fest! I thought this prompt was super interesting and I hope I gave the prompter a story they will like. This is an abo type story with mpreg, angst, and OT9 characters so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading!

Kyungsoo loves the feeling of his lungs burning after a long run. The smell of pine trees and damp mud feel like home to him as he continues to crash through the forest. The only thing that is missing is a companion beside him. 

Kyungsoo is one of the few wolf shapeshifters left in the city. Almost all of them, including his family and pack, have decided to leave the city and live their lives free in the forests. Kyungsoo decided to stay behind because he wanted to go to school, he wanted to live in an apartment building, he wanted to have a normal human life. As normal as a wolf shapeshifter could have.

His family tried to persuade him for the longest time to leave with them because not only was Kyungsoo their son, but he was also the last unmated omega in their pack. Being an omega wasn’t a huge burden to Kyungsoo, he knew his body reacted differently especially during heats, but mostly it means that everyone babied him more than was necessary and yet another reason why Kyungsoo wanted to stay behind.

Eventually Kyungsoos parents gave in allowing their son the freedom to blend into the human world. Kyungsoo knew staying behind meant being alone for the first time and he was okay with that excited even, at least at first.

Having been a part of a pack his whole life Kyungsoo never realized how much they played a role in his life and after the first few months on his own Kyungsoo was ready to escape to the forest with the rest of his family, but then something happened. He met a boy.

Jongin was the exact opposite of Kyungsoo. He was outgoing and eccentric. He was messy and loud. He was everything that was missing from Kyungsoo and when they were together Kyungsoo could feel himself become whole.

Soon after meeting Jongin at one of his freshman college courses Kyungsoo met all of Jongins friends too and they soon became their own little pack to Kyungsoo. There was Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae who all seemed to share the same hyper braincell. Then there was Suho and Xiumin who had been friends for years before college. They were a few years older than everyone and often became the parents of the group, and who Kyungsoo could relate to the most. Then there was Yixing who as an exchange student and probably the most studious of the whole group but was also amazing to have at a party. Lastly was Sehun. He was the same age as Jongin but everyone in the group babied him tremendously and he enjoyed every minute.

This strange group of people became the most important in Kyungsoos life as he never though he would find another pack like his own, even if it wasn’t official. Kyungsoo had not told anyone about his secret identity and he wanted to keep it that way. There was a lot of stigmatism and hatred towards wolf shapeshifters because of what they look like in wolf form and the fear that they were closer to wild beasts than humans. Kyungsoo knew all of this and couldn’t risk letting his secret out. He wouldn’t know what his friends, especially Jongin, would think of him and so for now his secret stayed hidden.

That is why once a week Kyungsoo would go for a run in the deep woods where he knew no one would find him and he could let off all of the steam from the week in peace. It had been 4 years since he had decided to stay behind from his pack, 3 since he found his new one, and each day he was happier with his decision.

\--

As Kyungsoo pulled into his apartment building he saw Jongins car was also in the parking lot meaning the younger had finished with his dance practice early. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as he walked up to his apartment.

“Hey Nini. I'm home.” Kyungsoo kicked off his sneakers and dropped his bag by the door as he walked into the apartment.

“Oh no!” Kyungsoo heard a loud bang from the kitchen and quickly ran towards the noise.

“What! What happened!” Kyungsoo panicked as he walked in on Jongin covered head to toe in flour and several dirty dishes around the kitchen.

“Your home early.” Jongin pouted as he tried to hide something behind his back.

“Yeah. I finished at the gym earlier than I thought. You scared the crap out of me! I though you hurt yourself!” Kyungsoo scolded as he walked towards his boyfriend.

“I was going to surprise you with some treats. I'm sorry I made such a mess.” Jongin reluctantly moved aside to show the very lumpy treats that Jongin had in a muffin tin, to say they were muffins would be a stretch.

Kyungsoo could help the laugh that rose of out of his throat as he quickly covered his mouth.

“I know they are bad. I thought I had more time to make them look better!” Jongin continued to pout has he started to pick up the kitchen.

“No Jongin. I'm sure they are great. I'm just laughing because you definitely don’t have enough flour, which is surprising considering how much you have all over yourself.” Kyungsoo dusted off Jongins hair laughing at how much flour flew off.

“Will you help me fix them?” Jongin continued to pout.

“Of course I will. But you get to do all the cleaning up.” Kyungsoo smiled as he went over and dumped out the muffin tin to start with a clean pan.

As Kyungsoo began to mix things together Jongin came behind him wrapping his hands around his waist sending a delicious shiver through Kyungsoos spine.

“Thanks babe. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jongin whispered in Kyungsoos ear. Kyungsoo hummed quietly trying to push away the way Jongins words were affecting his body.

\--

Kyungsoo dropped his school bag onto the kitchen table before plopping onto the couch. He had finished his classes for the day and although it wasn’t a long day, he felt exhausted. He also felt like he was getting sick as he was feeling hot and his body was feeling oversensitive.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to rest a little until Jongin came home before he suddenly jolted awake. Running to the calendar hanging in the hallway Kyungsoo counted the days and felt his stomach drop at the date. His heat was coming.

How could Kyungsoo be so careless! He gets his heat every three months and he had always been careful about the timing. Usually he leaves a few days before and spend the week with his family, but his school life had gotten so hectic that he totally forgot this time.

“Hey babe.” Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo who was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped at Jongins touch.

“Oh. Hi Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled as he turned in Jongins arms, but his face dropped as he took in Jongins scent. He smelled like how he always smelled but with the start of Kyungsoos heat Jongins scent was overpowering and causing Kyungsoos body to react.

“What’s wrong babe? You don’t look so good.” Jongin frowned at the other.

“N-nothing. I haven’t been feeling good today that’s all.” Kyungsoo tried to smile off his discomfort.

“Do you need me to do anything? Get you anything?” Jongin asked concerned.

“No. I was just going to take a bath and head to bed if that’s okay.” Kyungsoo bit his lip as Jongins scent continued to seep into all his pores.

“Of course that’s okay. I came home a little early actually because I have to stay at the dance studio late today and had to grab some stuff.” Jongin helped lead Kyungsoo to their bedroom. “So, I wont be home until really late, but call me if you need anything from me. Okay?” Jongin grabbed his dance bag and packed some clothes.

“That’s okay Nini. I will be fine.” Kyungsoo smiled as he watched Jongin walk around their room feeling intoxicated by the mixture of his and Jongins scents in their shared bedroom.

“Okay. Still call me if you need anything. I got to go now. Love you.” Jongin quickly kissed Kyungsoos lips before heading back out of the door.

Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling Jongins lips left on his own, and then groaned in frustration as he thought about the predicament he was in now. 

\--

Kyungsoo sat in his hot bath trying to decide what to do about his predicament. He thought that maybe he could still try to leave and spend the rest of the week with his family. But with how close his heat was to breaking he didn’t know if he would be able to last the whole journey. The last thing Kyungsoo wanted to happen was for him to go into heat in the middle of the forest. He didn’t know who else could be out there when he was at his most vulnerable. Kyungsoo decided he was just going to go through his heat at home.

Since Jongin wasn’t a hybrid so he wouldn’t be affected by Kyungsoos heat luckily, but the problem would be hiding the symptoms. A heat looked much like flu where Kyungsoo would feel as if he had a fever, he would be sweaty and tired and his appetite would be lowered. It was his bodys way of dealing with the changes of trying to become pregnant. His senses would be heightened, his vision would be clearer, and his body extra sensitive. The worst part was that the was going to be extremely horny as His body was preparing to conceive and it would do anything to try and become pregnant. When he was with his family Kyungsoo would just use toys to try and diminish the intense feelings, but he didn’t know how he would be able to do that in his and Jongins shared apartment.

As Kyungsoo got out of the bath he decided he would just pretend like he was sick to Jongin and hopefully he would be able to hide the other symptoms for the next few days.

Kyungsoo got dressed in a loose pair of boxers and decided to grab one of Jongins dirty shirts from the hamper to sleep in before getting cozied up in bed and falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Kyungsoo awoke to an intense scent entering his nostrils that tore him from sleep. Kyungsoo rolled over in the bed and saw Jongin entering their bedroom quietly but it wasn’t the noise that woke him, it was the strong scent of Jongins skin, probably extra sweaty from dance practice, that awoke him.

Kyungsoo looked at his alarm clock that read three in the morning. Even though Kyungsoo had been exhausted hours before he was now wide awake.

“J-Jongin.” Kyungsoo groaned feeling his body reacting to the scent.

“Hey Soo. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I'm just going to shower quickly and I'll be in bed.” Jongin whispered as he set his gym bag down.

“No. Come here.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself, Jongin smelled so good and he just wanted to taste him.

Jongin walked over slowly a little unsure if he heard Kyungsoo correctly.

“What’s up babe?” Jongin leaned down whipping Kyungsoo bangs out of his face.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself as he pulled on Jongins shirt connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

After a few seconds Kyungsoo pulled away breathing deeply feeling slightly satisfied at the contact.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jongin laughed lightly at the sudden kiss.

Kyungsoo soon came back to his senses and released Jongins shirt letting the other pull away.

“S-sorry. I just had the urge.” Kyungsoo replied sheepishly.

“Its okay babe. Ill give you kisses whenever you want.” Jongin laughed before kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead. “Now go back to sleep. Ill be in bed soon.”

Kyungsoo pouted internally. He craved for Jongins touch again but resisted. Soon Jongin emerged from the bathroom smelling of fresh soap before crawling into bed.

“Are you wearing one of my shirts Soo?” Jongin commented as he wrapped his arms around the other.

Kyungsoo hummed in response before cuddling into the other's chest. Since Jongins scent was less intense now Kyungsoo didn’t have as strong of an urge before and he was finally able to fall asleep again.

\--

Luckily for Kyungsoo the next day Jongin had to be at the dance studio all day and without the constant bombardment of Jongins presence, Kyungsoo could function fairly normally throughout the day. He didn’t leave the apartment for fear of running into other hybrids or getting overstimulated by sights and sounds of the city so he decided to just clean around the house and catch up on some of his school work.

Later that night Kyungsoo could tell his heat was reaching its peak. Even the smallest whiff of Jongins scent sent Kyungsoo to his knees in want. He didn’t know what he was going to do when Jongin came home later so he decided to try and satisfy himself before then. Kyungsoo texted Jongin quickly to figure out when he would be home and when he said he was going to dinner after dance practice Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

Kyungsoo decided to have a bath and grabbed the biggest toy he could find from in his collection. Kyungsoo tried to imagine it was Jongin that he was feeling inside of him and while he knew it wasn’t the same it was making him feel less insane.

As Kyungsoo got ready for bed he felt more like himself than before and he hoped it would last for the night. But that idea blew out the window the second Jongin came back.

Jongin came home around midnight trying to be as quiet as possible but it didn’t stop Kyungsoo from sensing him.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo groaned from the bed. While he had felt better earlier the minute Jongins scent hit him his body reacted in fever.

“Hey Soo. Sorry to wake you again. Had a few too many drinks tonight.” Jongin laughed as he stumbled into their room.

Jongin began to take his shirt and pants off stumbling around the room as he did so until he was just in his underwear and Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jongin. Come here.” Kyungsoo didn’t even feel like himself anymore. His body was on autopilot and the only thing on his mind was Jongin.

“What is it Soo? Are you okay?” Jongin crawled onto the bed towards Kyungsoo but before he could say anymore Kyungsoo pressed his lips to the other in fever.

Jongins hands instantly went to Kyungsoos sides sending shivers of pleasure across the omegas body.

Jongin began kissing down Kyungsoos' neck and Kyungsoo felt like he was going insane from the stimulation. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin down until the other was hovering over him before Jongin broke the kiss.

“Are you sure you are okay Soo? You’re not usually like this?” Jongin asked slightly concerned.

“Yes I'm okay. I just really want, no need you, right now.” Kyungsoo tried to speak through his hazy mind trying to get Jongins body back onto him.

Jongin didn’t argue anymore and connected his lips back to Kyungsoos.

Kyungsoo felt like his body was on fire. Every touch, every kiss, every breath made his head spin and before he knew it he and Jongin were both naked.

“Hold on a second Soo. I need to grab a condom.” Jongin paused as he began to lean over to his nightstand.

“N-no. Please Jongin.” Kyungsoo begged. He couldn’t think straight but all he knew what that he needed Jongins bare cock in him, now.

“But Soo. Won't it hurt?” Jongin leaned back concerned.

“No. Please. I can’t wait anymore.” Kyungsoo was about to cry he was so frustrated with pleasure and Jongin must have noticed because he didn’t waste another second before his lips were back on Kyungsoos.

Kyungsoo felt the tip of Jongins cock breach his entrance and it was as if a switch had been turned on. His body instantly released more slick begging the human cock to go further. Kyungsoo's body had a mind of its own as it tried to suck Jongin in.

“Wow Soo. You feel so good.” Jongin moaned into Kyungsoo's ear as he began picking up the pace of his hips. One good thing that came with Jongin being a dancer was that he sure knew how to use his hips.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly with each thrust as it felt like this itch he has had was finally being scratched.

“Wait Jongin. I want you from behind.” Kyungsoo groaned out with the last shred of sanity he had left.

“Ok Soo. Turn around.” Jongin smirked as Kyungsoo got onto his hands and knees. The position felt so natural for Kyungsoo and his omega side knew this was the perfect way to take a mate.

Jongin began kissing Kyungsoos neck and massaging his thighs before moving his cock back to Kyungsoos entrance. As soon as Jongin entered him Kyungsoo wept in satisfaction.

Jongin began to slowly thrust in and out of Kyungsoos now dripping hole and Kyungsoo could tell he was on the verge of coming, as was Jongin.

“Babe. You feel so good.” Jongin moaned in Kyungsoos' ear starting to pick up his thrusts.

“J-Jongin.” Kyungsoo moaned between thrusts.

“What is it baby. What do you want me to do?” Jongin asked coyly as he wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's stomach, grabbing the youngers' red and angry cock and slowly pumping it.

“P-please Jongin. Impregnate me.” Kyungsoo moaned loudly catching Jongin slightly off guard. Jongin smirked at the words though, picking up his thrusts even more.

“You want me to come in you Soo? What me to put a baby in you?” Jongin teased and Kyungsoo became delirious at the mention of children, his omega crying for more.

“Yes Yes! Impregnate me Jongin. Put a baby in me.” Kyungsoo practically screamed.

Jongin couldn’t help how hot it sounded with Kyungsoo begging below him and so he picked up his thrusts even more pumping Kyungsoos cock in time to his thrusts.

“I’ll put a baby in you Soo. You better take all my cum like a good boy.” Jongin husked in the others' ear and Kyungsoos omega keened as he raised his hips preparing for Jongins sperm to impregnate him.

After a few more thrusts Jongin came deeply in Kyungsoos womb moaning as he continued to stroke Kyungsoo, the other coming the instant Jongins semen hit his inner walls. The two moaned loudly through their orgasms before coming down from their highs. 

Jongin tried to remove himself from Kyungsoo but the younger groaned in dissatisfaction.

“I have to go clean up Soo. I’ll be right back.” And Kyungsoo fought with his omega to release Jongin as he himself collapsed from exhaustion.

Jongin came back a little while later with a damp towel and began cleaning Kyungsoo up before wrapping the other in the blanket. Jongin came back in a few minutes later and pulled Kyungsoo to his chest before falling asleep.

\--

The next day Kyungsoo awoke alone in their bed. He checked his phone and saw a text from Jongin saying he had to go to the studio and would be back by lunch. Kyungsoo smiled at the text before getting out of bed. Even though it was supposed to be the last day of his heat Kyungsoo didn’t feel any of the symptoms anymore. He wasn’t oversensitive, he wasn’t hot, he wasn’t horny, and Jongins scent was just as it was before. He finally felt like he could focus.

Kyungsoo figured it was because he had actually had sex on his heat, as he had never before, and it must have made the symptoms go away. At least that was a plus side that Kyungsoo could look forward to the next time Kyungsoo thought as he got ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Kyungsoo dropped his bag on to the floor and collapsed onto the couch. He had a light day at school but he felt utterly exhausted as he closed his eyes for a moment.

The next time Kyungsoo awoke it had been a few hours and his apartment was now pitch black. Kyungsoo groaned as he stood up from the couch and decided to go and start some dinner.

Just as Kyungsoo was pulling out some pots he heard the front door open.

“Hey Soo. You in here?” Kyungsoo heard Jongin kick off his shoes.

“Yeah. I'm in here. I was just about to start dinner.” Kyungsoo yelled back as he searched through the fridge for food.

“Oh good. I'm starving.” Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoos' waist as he peeks in the fridge as well.

“How about just something simple. Kimchi soup?” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin.

“Sounds good.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoos cheek before grabbing some of the ingredients while Kyungsoo grabbed the rest.

Jongin and Kyungsoo worked silently in the kitchen working in perfect harmony as they whipped up their meal.

“Ill finish here, why don’t you set the table and get some drinks.” Jongin shooed Kyungsoo out of the room and Kyungsoo smiled as he did as he was told.

After he had set the table, Kyungsoo waited patiently as Jongin served them each a bowl. Jongin sat down and smiled before digging into his meal. Kyungsoo smiled back before grabbing a spoonful of the stew but as he brought it to his lips he paused.

Kyungsoo dropped his spoon and ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could before throwing up anything left from his lunch.

Jongin was soon kneeling beside Kyungsoo rubbing the smallers back as Kyungsoo continued to dry heave.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Jongin questioned when Kyungsoo had finished.

Kyungsoo sat beside the toilet bowl and wiped his mouth.

“I'm fine. I don’t know what suddenly came over me.” Kyungsoo took some deep breaths as he waited for his stomach to settle down as Jongin left the bathroom.

“Are you feeling sick? Did you eat something bad today?” Jongin hands Kyungsoo a glass of water and he downs it quickly.

“Now that you mention it, I was feeling really tired today. I slept for a few hours before dinner. Maybe I am getting sick.” Kyungsoo thought back through his day.

“Well why don’t we get you into bed. It would be best if you get some more sleep.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo off the ground and lifted the smaller into his arms before heading into the bedroom.

“I'm fine Jongin. It’s just a cold.” Kyungsoo urged the other to let him down.

“I don’t care. You need to take care of yourself. You are in the middle of the semester; your stress is getting the better of you.” Jongin kissed the others' forehead as he set him in the bed.

Kyungsoo huffed but he obliged since he was feeling exhausted from throwing up and Jongin had barely left the room before he passed out again.

\--

A few days later Kyungsoo still wasn’t feeling completely normal and he still wasn’t able to hold down much without getting sick, but he had to keep going on with his days. Midterms were coming up at school and Kyungsoo's biggest worry was passing his tests before he would get a small break.

By Thursday Kyungsoo had figured out what foods to stay away from and had mostly managed to remain sick free for a day. He was in his last class of the day which was an economics class that he shared with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and he was looking forward to finishing for the day and going home for a nap.

“Hey Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun waved Kyungsoos over to the table he and Chanyeol were sitting at and Kyungsoo smiled as he sat with his friends.

“How are you Kyungsoo? Haven’t seen you around lately.” Baekhyun pouted as he put his head on Kyungsoos shoulder

“Yeah. I'm sorry. I’ve been sick the last few days. I wasn’t feeling well enough to come Tuesday.” Kyungsoo poked Baekhyun's forehead as the other squirmed away.

Kyungsoo laughed at the others' face when his ears picked up on a small but menacing growl coming from the other side of him. Kyungsoo turned in shock when he saw Chanyeol staring at him with menacing eyes. Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun in confusion but the other just gave a tight smile before looking down at his notebook.

Kyungsoo was confused by Chanyeols and Baekhyuns sudden change in behavior but decided to ask them after their class was over.

-

By the time the class was ending Kyungsoo was even more exhausted than before. He began packing his things up when Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood up abruptly from their seats and almost bolted out of the room. Kyungsoo jumped up and raced after the two catching them leaving the building.

“Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Wait!” Kyungsoo yelled after them. Baekhyun looked back nervously before grabbing Chanyeols arm, forcing the taller to stop.

The two waited for Kyungsoo to catch up to them. Chanyeol had a critical look in his eye while Baekhyun looked very sympathetic and worried.

“Hey. What’s up with you guys? Did I do something wrong?” Kyungsoo panted when he reached them.

“No. No you didn’t do anything wrong.” Baekhyun smiled sadly.

“What are you talking about Baek. Yes he did.” Chanyeol almost spits at the other.

“Chanyeol stop. He probably didn’t mean to. You don’t know.” Baekhyun stared angrily at Chanyeol.

“Didn’t mean to do what? What is it that I did? Please tell me. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kyungsoo was beginning to panic at how his friends were acting toward him.

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo curiously before looking at Chanyeol “He doesn’t even know yet Chanyeol. There is no need to be so rude!” Baekhyun smacked the back of Chanyeols head which seemed to snap the taller out of his hate, but Kyungsoo could still see distrust in his eyes.

Kyungsoo just continued to stare at the pair in confusion before Baekhyun finally sighed and dragged Kyungsoo to sit on a bench beside the school, Chanyeol following behind them.

“Kyungsoo. You’re pregnant.” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly after a few seconds of tense silence.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo laughed at the absurd notion his friend stated. Of course he was an omega and of course they can get pregnant with an alpha mate, but that was not Kyungsoo's current situation. Also, no one else knows about him being an omega because he hasn’t told anyone. They only way someone would know is if they were hybrids as well and-

Kyungsoo looked up in shock at Baekhyun and Chanyeol as Baekhyun gave him a sad smile.

“Yes Kyungsoo. We are also hybrids.” Baekhyun almost whispers to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoos brain short circuits as he tried to process what the other was saying.

“W-what?” Kyungsoo breathed out finally.

“We are hybrids, and probably for similar reasons as you we have kept it a secret from everyone.” Chanyeol sighed heavily as he answered.

“H-how do you know I'm one?” Kyungsoo looked around them nervously as if someone was going to overhear them but there was no one around.

“We can smell you. I'm actually surprised you can’t smell us either, but you may not be able to tell the difference unless you are looking for it.” Baekhyun offered.

Kyungsoo thought for a minute and realized he did know what Baekhyun and Chanyeol were talking about. Now that he thought about it Baekhyun and Chanyeol did have a different scent. It wasn’t that they smelled bad or unique but there was something in their scent that stirred something primal in him. He felt at ease, he felt a familial connection and maybe that was why he felt so comfortable around Baekhyun and Chanyeol so quickly and became most comfortable with them in their friend group.

“D-do the others know?” Kyungsoo asked still trying to process everything.

“No. Just like you we haven’t told anyone. It’s better that way.” Baekhyun smiled sadly and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“But what did you mean about me being pregnant!” Kyungsoo practically screamed as he remembered was Baekhyun had initially said.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a look before turning back to Kyungsoo.

“We can smell that too. Can’t you tell?” Baekhyun asked concerned but when Kyungsoo shook his head he sighed. “Have you noticed any changes within yourself?”

Kyungsoo put his hand on his stomach as he thought back on the last few weeks since his heat and he realized he did notice changes. He was more tired, he had been sick for the last week, he was more agitated and emotional.

“B-but Jongin isn’t a hybrid. That I know. How is this possible?” Kyungsoo began to panic a little at the idea of telling Jongin.

“I don’t know. I have never seen anything like this before. I didn’t know it was possible.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so thoughtless as to have sex on your heat.” Chanyeol snarled at Kyungsoo radiating a menacing aura. Kyungsoo could tell Chanyeol was not happy with what Kyungsoo situation put them all in as hybrids.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled at the other. “I'm sorry Kyungsoo he doesn’t mean that.”

“No. He’s right. I was stupid.” Kyungsoo hung his head in shame.

“No you are not! And he is not right.” Baekhyun glared daggers at Chanyeol.

“Don’t be mad at me. He knows what a heat is supposed to do. He knows that the rest of the world doesn’t like hybrids, and most don’t even know we exist here. What do you think the news of a hybrid, pregnant by a non-hybrid will do for us? For those of us living peacefully here?”

Chanyeol was speaking more to Baekhyun than Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo knew everything he was saying as true. He was always so careful too about existing in the human world. Maybe he should have left with his family in the first place all those years ago.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Baekhyun wipe his tears from his cheeks.

“Don’t cry Kyungsoo. It will be okay. Chanyeol is just a big dummy. People are coming around more to the idea of hybrids here. Plus I'm sure Jongin will be happy none the less.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the tears and soon he was sobbing as he thought about having to tell Jongin. Soon two pairs of arms encircled Kyungsoo and he felt himself embraced by Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“I'm not mad at you Kyungsoo. You have to believe that. It’s just a situation that can affect a lot of people. Things will be fine. Baekhyun and I will be here for you.” Chanyeol offered a soft smile and Kyungsoo felt a little more at ease that Chanyeol didn’t hate him. 

After Kyungsoo had calmed down he started to head home making a stop at a convenience store to pick up a pregnancy test. He ignored the cashiers strange look before he rushed back to his apartment.

Luckily Jongin was at the dance studio late preparing for his own midterms so Kyungsoo had the apartment to himself. As he waited for the pregnancy test to complete Kyungsoo's mind was running a mile a minute. If he was indeed pregnant, he was going to have to tell Jongin. He would have to explain who he was and where he came from. He had no idea how the other would react as they had never discussed hybrid politics before.

After that Kyungsoo would have to tell their other friends. Everyone would soon know he was a hybrid with the added stress of him being pregnant on top of that. He thought that maybe he can go home to his family and keep it all a secret until after he gave birth and no one would know, but that means missing the rest of the semester of his final year and leaving Jongin during that time and he didn’t think he could do that.

Suddenly the timer on Kyungsoos phone rang and he walked over to the little stick on the bathroom sink. Kyungsoos' heart almost stopped as he saw the little plus sign. He was indeed pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo was so glad Jongin was just as busy as him preparing for midterms because he had not been able to face the other since he found that he was pregnant. It had been three days since he found out and even though it was the weekend Jongin had spent almost the whole time at the dance studio so Kyungsoo didn’t have to face him just yet.

Kyungsoo began to pace around the kitchen for the hundredth time that weekend just trying to figure out what to say. He still strongly thought about just leaving until he gave birth. No one would have to know who he really was, and it would not start any unnecessary drama for hybrids. The only drawback was that Jongin would know something was up. He also had the duty of telling his family, another thing he did not want to do.

Finally, like he had all the other times he had thought about solutions, he decided to just wait. Midterms were this week and he didn’t need another distraction nor did Jongin. He would wait until Thursday when they would be on their long weekend break before telling him anything, so he still had a few days to figure out a plan.

Kyungsoo sat at the kitchen table and began rubbing his small stomach. Based on when his heat was Kyungsoo should be about 2 months. Luckily, he wasn’t too far along so as to be showing but he knew he would soon.

Kyungsoo sighed and decided to take his school work out. He might as well put his time to good use and prepare for his midterms. Whether or not he was going to leave soon he wanted to at least be able to pass this semester.

-

Kyungsoo didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle shaking of his arm.

“Soo. Soo you shouldn’t fall asleep here. You’ll get a cold.” Jongins soft voice awoke Kyungsoo from his sleep.

“Oh. Jongin. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep out here. Guess I was studying too hard.” Kyungsoo sat up in his chair and stretched his arms above his head.

“Well let’s get to bed. You have a test tomorrow and I have a full day in the studio.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek before heading to their bedroom.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo blurted out stopping Jongin in his stride. “Um. After midterms. Could we have a night, just for ourselves?” Kyungsoo asked before he could stop himself.

Jongin smiled at the other who looked nervous. “Of course Soo. As soon as our midterms are over, I'm all yours.”

Jongin continued into their bedroom but Kyungsoo was not smiling. He had no idea how Jongin would react when he told him his news, so he just had to remember to savor their next few days together.

\--

Before Kyungsoo knew it, it was already Thursday. He had practically aced all his midterm finals and from what Jongin told him his midterm dance recital was perfect as always.

“Are you ready to go Soo?” Jongin yelled from the living room.

“Yes. One second.” Kyungsoo looked at himself in the mirror adjusting his shirt for the 10th time. While he wasn’t exactly showing he felt like he was and it took him forever to find an outfit that he felt hid him enough.

“Okay. I'm ready. Let’s go.” Kyungsoo walked into the living room and Jongin smiled at the other standing up to kiss Kyungsoos cheek gently.

Their dinner was mostly uneventful. Kyungsoo talked about his classes and what tests he did well on and the ones he wishes went better. Jongin talked about his dance recital. He did a solo and one with Yixing that all went very well. Kyungsoo loved it when Jongin talked about his dancing. It was something he always found joy it and he saw how happy it made him that he got to do it every day.

“Soo what’s wrong?” Jongin stopped speaking for a second as he looked at Kyungsoo concerned.

“What do you mean? Nothings wrong?” Kyungsoo laughed nervously as he picked at his food.

“Soo. I’ve known you for years now. I know when something is wrong.” Jongin laughed back.

“Its nothing really. Just relieved to have a few days free.” Kyungsoo smiled as best he could. He wanted to spill everything to Jongin right then and there, but they were in public and he didn’t want to cause a scene.

Jongin smiled back at Soo as they finished their meal, utterly unaware of what was to come.

\--

By the time they had come back to their house, it was already late and Kyungsoo was getting tired, but he knew it was now or never to tell Jongin.

“Jongin. Before we go to bed. I need to tell you something.” Kyungsoo spoke quietly as he sat at their kitchen table grabbing a cup of tea.

“What is it Soo?” Jongin sat down across from Kyungsoo with a look of concern.

“Well. Um.” For as long as Kyungsoo had thought about this conversation he still had no idea how to start it so he looked around the room for a while.

Jongin just sat there, his head in his hands, with a raised eyebrow waiting for Kyungsoo to start.

“Um. I guess what are your feelings about hybrids?” Kyungsoo decided to start with.

Jongin looked even more confused before he laughed aloud. “That’s it? That’s what you wanted to ask me?” Jongin smiled.

“I'm serious!” Kyungsoo pouted, happy that Jongins tone was playful, hopefully meaning he didn’t have ill feelings towards them.

“Sorry Soo. It’s was just not what I was expecting you to ask. I guess I like them. I don’t see the harm in them. They are just like humans. I don’t really understand why people hate them in the first place. They just want to live their own lives.” Jongin shrugged matter-of-factly and Kyungsoo felt his chest lighten at Jongins answer that he even smiled a little.

“Why do you ask that Soo? You have to have a reason.” Jongin is now curious as to Kyungsoo's odd question.

“Well um. The reason.” Kyungsoo pauses as he looks at his hands. He has no idea what to say now. “The reason is because I am a hybrid. And I'm pregnant. With your child.” Kyungsoo doesn’t dare look up to see Jongins reaction just keeping his face down.

“W-what?” Jongin laughs nervously. He didn’t know if he heard Kyungsoo correctly. A hybrid, pregnant, with him? “Soo are you telling me you’re a hybrid?” Kyungsoo nodes his head softly. “And your pregnant?” Another nod from Kyungsoo.

“Is that even possible?” Jongin asks in disbelief his mind not quite connecting all the dots yet.

“I guess it is. I didn’t know either. My heat came unexpectedly a few weeks back. I usually leave for my parents but-“

“What do you mean a heat?” Jongin cuts Kyungsoo off confused by the others words.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo paused as he realized Jongin probably had no idea about hybrid reproduction. “A heat is what an omega, what I am, gets every few months. Its how our bodies prepare to be impregnated. I usually leave for the weekend to my family when it happens but I forgot with how busy school has been. I tried to hide it best I could, but it gives me uncontrollable urges and I guess I wasn’t thinking about the consequences.” Kyungsoo looks back down at his hands sheepishly.

Jongin sat there for a few seconds digesting everything Kyungsoo was saying to him and then it dawned on him the night that Kyungsoo was talking about. “So you knew what would happen if we had unprotected sex on your heat. Yet you still did it anyway? And through all of this you didn’t even tell me about your true self so that I could know and protect us as well?” Kyungsoo jumped at the scraping of the chair as Jongin stood up abruptly.

“I had no idea it was even possible. I didn’t even know until Baekhyun and Chanyeol sensed it.” Kyungsoo looked up with pleading eyes.

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol know? They are hybrids too?” Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

Kyungsoo bites his lip as he didn’t mean to spill Baekhyun and Chanyeols secret.

“I can’t believe this. Soo I can’t be a father right now! We aren’t even done with college yet. I still have another year left and after that Ill be trying to find a paying job in the real world. I can’t be taking care of a child!” Jongin got more and more frustrated the more he thought about what Kyungsoo was saying to him.

“Jongin. Please calm down. It will be okay. We can figure it out.” Kyungsoo pleaded with the other.

“No! Why should I believe anything you are saying to me right now? You have been lying about who you are for the last 4 years. I can’t do this.” Jongin sighed before walking to their bedroom before exiting it a second later with his gym bag.

“Where are you going Jongin.” Kyungsoo jumped from his seat in a panic.

“I'm leaving. Don’t follow me.” Jongin almost spits at Kyungsoo before walking out the front door slamming it behind him.

Kyungsoo stared at the closed door, the slam ringing in his ears for several seconds before he collapsed back into his chair and burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo heard a soft knocking at his apartment door and he blinked his eyes a few times to try and wake them up. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw it was almost one in the afternoon, great. Getting up at his own pace Kyungsoo walked to the front door before unlocking it and opening it.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smiled as he peered at his friend.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything but just let the other into his place before going back to the couch he slept on the night before.

“Where Chanyeol? Your both usually attached at the hip.” Kyungsoo comments before motioning for Baekhyun to sit next to him.

“He’s getting us all some lunch as I felt you wouldn’t be in the mood to cook anything.” Baekhyun smiled again as he sat down.

Kyungsoo gave a small smile at the notion. It had been two days since Jongin had left. Kyungsoo had no idea where he went, but he was sure it was either to one of their friends’ places or his parents. Baekhyun and Chanyeol said he hadn’t said anything to them but that was probably because Kyungsoo had spilled about them knowing about his pregnancy and his identity before he did.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol said they weren’t mad that Kyungsoo had told Jongin about themselves. They said it was bound to happen at some point and that they were more worried about Kyungsoo than Jongins feelings about their identity at the moment.

After a few minutes of quiet there was another knock at the door and Baekhyun went to get Chanyeol and their food before the both of them came back with a small feast with them.

“I didn’t know what you would be craving so I got a little bit of everything. Some soup, salad, sandwiches. Just tell me what you want.” Chanyeol smiled as he began setting the food onto the small coffee table.

“Thank you guys. For everything.” Kyungsoo smiled as he felt some tears brim his eyes as he grabbed a sandwich.

“You don’t need to thank us. We want to make sure you and your little one are okay.” Baekhyun poked Kyungsoo still tiny stomach before grabbing his own food. “But are you okay?” Baekhyun asked after a pause.

Kyungsoo froze at the words and thought for a moment. Since Jongin left he felt as if the world had turned upside down. He didn’t know what his next step should be, he hasn’t had the energy to cook, clean, prepare for classes. He couldn’t even set foot in their bedroom because everything in there smelled like Jongin. Instead he has slept on the couch for the last two nights and has only changed into sweats since then.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answered honestly. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed to understand him so they continued to eat their meals while watching some variety shows on the tv.

After they had finished eating and they had cleaned up they sat in the living just talking about anything. Kyungsoo was so glad he had Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the moment. Without them he didn’t know if he would even make it through the weekend by himself and it felt nice to have others who understood his situation.

“So Kyungsoo. What is your plan? Regardless of Jongin or not, you pregnant and you need to have some sort of plan in place.” Baekhyun finally asked after a while.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and decided he should come up with something. “Well I am going to try and finish as much of this semester as I can. I figured I won’t show too much for at least another couple of weeks. I want to try to take the finals for my classes, but as soon as I start showing too much I am going to head to my family at their place in the forest. It would be better if I spend the rest of my pregnancy and birth there with them.” Kyungsoo nodded as he finished.

It was the best plan he had come up within the last two days. There was no way he could remain pregnant in the city. Everyone would know what he was, and he didn’t know what that would mean for his reputation, his housing, his friendships. Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded as he finished as they had the same feelings he did. While everyone knows about hybrids it was always unknown how others would react to finding out about a hybrid, let alone a hybrid pregnant by a human.

“I think that sounds like a good plan. If you ever need anything during the rest of the semester, please let me and Chanyeol know. You don’t need to force yourself into public if you don’t want to.” Baekhyun offered and Chanyeol nodded beside him.

“I do have one request.” Kyungsoo looked at his friends.

“Sure. What is it?” Baekhyun looked at the other curiously.

“Could you wash my sheets and pillowcases? They smell too much like Jongin and I haven’t been able to sleep in the bed since he left. I don’t know how much longer Ill be able to sleep on this couch. Especially since I don’t know when he will be back if he ever comes back.” Kyungsoo finished looking down sadly.

“Of course we can do that.” Chanyeol stood almost immediately. “And of course he will come back. Even if I have to beat him back.” Chanyeol whispered the last part under his breath so that neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo heard him.

\--

By the time Monday had rolled around Kyungsoo still had not heard from Jongin. He had removed himself from their friends group chat and Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t heard from him either. Kyungsoo didn’t dare ask the others for fear of them reacting how Jongin did so he just ignored everyone’s prying questions.

The school day had passed by uneventful but Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his racing heart fully expecting to see Jongin every time he turned a corner. While they had no classes together because their majors were so different, but he still couldn’t help but wish he would see the others face at every turn.

When Kyungsoo got home, much later than usual because he had to get groceries for himself, he felt the house was a little different. Walking through the apartment nothing seemed to be out of place until Kyungsoo came to his bedroom. He noticed that most of Jongins drawers were open and most of his clothing was missing.

Kyungsoo sat on the bed as he realized what that meant. Jongin had been there but only to get some clothes before he left again. Kyungsoo couldn’t help his heartbreaking a little at realizing Jongin deliberately came when he wasn’t home so he wouldn’t have to run into him. Kyungsoo wiped his tears that began to fall from his eyes before heading to the kitchen to make some dinner.

\--

For the next month, Kyungsoo began to notice the small changes in himself and it became more and more obvious that he was pregnant, at least to him. His stomach, while still small, was becoming firmer and more rounded, his hips were filling out, his breasts were more tender, and he was always hungry and tired. It may not be too much longer before he would be noticeably pregnant but Kyungsoo was determined to get through as much of the semester as he could.

It had been a month since Kyungsoo had last heard from Jongin. Through their shared friends he learned Jongin was staying at Sehuns apartment for the time being. When everyone asked what had happened Kyungsoo never said anything and he figured Jongin didn’t either or they wouldn’t be asking. He was thankful Jongin was keeping his secret, at least for now. What that meant in the future he didn’t know.

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo snapped out of his daydreaming from Baekhyuns call.

“Sorry what?” Kyungsoo looked at his friends.

“I said did you want to work on this project together? The professor is asking for groups.” Baekhyun asked again.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Kyungsoo gave a weary smile to his friends before going back to his notebook.

\--

“How are things Kyungsoo? Are you sure your really oaky?” Chanyeol asked as he put his notebook away. They had finished their project for their class and Kyungsoo was going to start cooking them some dinner.

“Yeah. I'm okay.” Kyungsoo gave a weary smile. “But I think my plan has changed a little.”

“What do you mean changed?” Baekhyun asked worriedly.

“I mean I may leave earlier than I thought. I'm starting to show more than I expected so it will become super noticeable soon. Also things with Jongin haven’t changed and I don’t know how much longer I can sit in this apartment by myself. I need to be somewhere where I can just focus on myself and my child. I hope you guys understand.” Kyungsoo finished quietly as he felt some tears behind his eye lids.

“Of course we understand Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun immediately got up to give Kyungsoo a hug.

“Yeah. We understand Kyungsoo. You need to do what is best for you.” Chanyeol hugged the other two tightly and Kyungsoo laughed at his friends.

“Before I leave though, I want to explain to the others what is happening. I don’t want to keep hiding things from them and I know its been tough on everyone with the things between me and Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighed as he let go of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“You know what we should have! A party!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed surprising Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

“A party? Why?” Chanyeol stared confused at the other.

“Because! I think with all this drama with Jongin we forget that Kyungsoo is pregnant and he should get to enjoy it. It can be a baby shower of sorts but not really since no one else knows Kyungsoo is pregnant.” Baekhyun beamed at the others and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips.

“I actually really like that idea. Thank you Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo continued to laugh at the joy of actually celebrating something.

“Do you think that is a good idea though? I mean revealing to everyone we are hybrids and that Kyungsoo is pregnant? What if any of them don’t like hybrids or are disgusted by Kyungsoos pregnancy? Sorry Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol motioned to Kyungsoo.

“Its okay Chanyeol. I had the same thought. And you guys don’t have to reveal yourselves. It is totally okay.” Kyungsoo tried to stop his friends from ruining their friendships with everyone.

“Of course we are going to tell them! We are in this together, and no I don’t think it’s a bad idea. If any of them have a problem with it then the last 4 plus years of our friendships meant nothing to them and we are better off without them.” Baekhyun nodded in finality. “I'm going to start planning now!” Baekhyun pulled his notebook back out and began scribbling furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo paced around the kitchen adjusting all the food on the kitchen table while Baekhyun and Chanyeol set up various pink and blue balloons around the living room. The others were supposed to start showing up in the next half hour and Kyungsoo felt like he was going to be sick. The last time he had revealed that he was a hybrid and pregnant the love of his life walked out on him.

“Okay I think everything is ready.” Baekhyun clapped his hands together as he came into the kitchen. Just then the doorbell rang and Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to let everyone in.

Kyungsoo hung around the kitchen for a moment longer caressing his slightly larger stomach as he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Jongin coming off of his sweatshirt Kyungsoo was wearing. For the last two weeks Kyungsoo had to resort to wearing Jongins sweatshirts because his no longer hid his stomach as well and he liked having the scent of Jongin around him.

“Kyungsoo! I brought drinks!” Chen burst into the kitchen followed close by Sehun both holding a case of beer and some champagne bottles setting them on the table.

“I also brought some sparkling juice for those of us who are DD’s.” Suho and Minseok came in next, the latter sticking his tongue out at Chen.

Kyungsoo laughed at the group in front of him. It had been so long since they had all gotten together that it really felt like old times. Kyungsoo remembered when everyone would come over to watch some stupid movie and get drunk before sleeping in the various available spaces at his apartment. There was definitely a time or two he got in trouble for the noise complaints but Kyungsoo never cared, his friends were everything to him.

“Come on. Let’s eat. I spent all day cooking everything up.” Kyungsoo ushered everyone into the kitchen as they all began to fill up their plates.

The next two hours consisted of eating, drinking, or not in Kyungsoos case, and just talking about the end of the semester. They talked about graduation which was in a few weeks and what they all looked forward to. Only Suho, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, and Yixing were going to be graduating that year and Sehun whined about how he was going to be left behind when the rest of them graduate the next year.

“Aww. Our baby will miss us.” Baekhyun cooed as he pinched Sehuns cheeks and the rest began cooing at him too.

“You’re not funny.” Sehun pouted before getting up to get another beer.

Kyungsoo looked around at his friends sitting in his living room and then at Baekhyun and Chanyeol who both gave him a small nod and he nodded back. When Sehun came back into the room Kyungsoo cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention and everyone began to quiet down.

“Um. Well I just wanted to say thank you all for coming tonight. I know things have been weird in our friend group recently and it is mainly my fault.” Kyungsoo paused as Baekhyun reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t really know how to start this.” Kyungsoo chuckled nervously as everyone gave him confused looks.

“Ill start then.” Chanyeol stood up and Kyungsoo looked at him in shock but the other just gave him a calm smile. “I am a hybrid.” Chanyeol stated confidently and Kyungsoo looked at the rest of their friends to gauge their reactions.

“I am too!” Baekhyun jumped up beside Chanyeol before giving Kyungsoo an encouraging smile.

“Um. I-I am too.” Kyungsoo stood up and gave a nervous smile as everyone around them took in the information.

“Is that supposed to be bad news?” Yixing broke the silence as he stared at the others with a confused face. “I mean, because, so am I?” He finished still confused.

Suddenly everyone in the room burst out laughing shocking Kyungsoo and by the look on their faces, Baekhyun and Chanyeol too.

“Of course it’s not bad news. But thank you guys for telling us. I know its not easy to do.” Suho came up and gave Kyungsoo a big hug as the rest of the group stood and gathered around before Kyungsoo felt himself encircled in an 8-person hug. Kyungsoo laughed along with everyone as he wiped the few tears that began to fall from his eyes. This was the kind of reaction he was expecting Jongin to give him.

Once everyone had settled down Kyungsoo took a few sips of water to calm himself.

“That’s actually not all I wanted to tell you all. This is a little bigger news.” Kyungsoo paused and saw everyone was watching him closely.

“I am actually pregnant.” Kyungsoo finished and the silence in the room was deafening.

After what seemed like an hour but wasn’t more than 3 seconds the room erupted.

“What!” Chen jumped up and down on Chanyeols arm while Suho and Minseok gave a small gasp before clapping their hands and running up to Kyungsoo.

“Really!” Minseok stood in front of Kyungsoo before gently pressing his hands to Kyungsoos stomach. When he felt the others rounded stomach he gasped again in joy. “Oh my god! You really are!”

Soon everyone had surrounded Kyungsoo again and was touching his belly and giving him congratulations while Sehun went to open a bottle of champagne.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings he felt from his friends to be giving him such encouraging words, but it also broke his heart that the one person he wanted to be there wasn’t.

“How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl? How many will you have?” Kyungsoo was a little overwhelmed at all the questions being thrown at him but he was happy that they were all interested.

“I am almost four months now. I don’t know if it is a boy or girl and I hope only one.” Kyungsoo gave a chuckle at the questions.

“Its Jongins right?” There was a silence in the room when Yixing asked his question.

Kyungsoo gave a sad laugh before nodding his head.

“Yeah it is.” He felt his tears building behind his eyes as everyone gave concerned looks to each other.

“There is another reason I told you all this,” Kyungsoo added quickly changing the conversation.

“This is actually my baby shower, graduation, and goodbye party all in one.” Kyungsoo heard gasps around him but he continued with his speech.

“I will be finishing my classes this coming week because I am becoming too large to be able to go to school without raising suspicions.” Kyungsoo paused as he rubbed his stomach. “I will be going to my family’s place in the forest and will finish out my pregnancy there. I need to be surrounded by those who understand and are prepared to take care of me. That means I won’t be walking at graduation and I won’t be in the city until after my child is born. I just wanted to gather you all together again because I miss these times, and I also wanted to apologize for causing so many problems in our friend group this last month.” Kyungsoo wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks. “I hope you all can understand and I want to thank you all for accepting me too. It feels good to know I have you all to support me.” He smiled at the group and was surprised to see so many teary faces.

“Oh Kyungsoo. Of course we would accept you. I'm sorry that you didn’t feel like you could trust us sooner. That is our bad.” Suho got up to give Kyungsoo another hug.

“We are all going to miss you a lot. You have to make sure to write to us and send us pictures when the little one is born.” Minseok joined Suho.

“We also need to do this again when you get back and we can finally meet the little one for real.” Chen joined in and before Kyungsoo knew it he was in another group hug as he laughed at everyone’s teary faces.

By the time everyone had left the party Kyungsoo was thoroughly exhausted. He decided to leave the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow and jump into a warm bath before getting a long night of sleep.

\--

Sehun walked into his apartment and hung his coat up before walking to the kitchen and grabbing another beer. It was already almost midnight but he wasn’t quite ready for bed yet, so he decided to watch some TV first. When he got to the living room though he was surprised to see Jongin there already.

“Oh. Your home.” Sehun deadpanned before collapsing on the couch beside the other.

“Yeah I finished in the studio earlier than I thought. Didn’t think you were going to be out so late.” Jongin commented as he scrolled through his phone.

Sehun looked at the other in disgust from what he had learned earlier that night. Not only had Jongin lied about why he needed to stay with him, but he was running away from his problems and in the process hurting the sweetest human being in the world.

“Where did you go tonight?” Jongin glanced up from his phone when Sehun didn’t say anything.

“I was at Kyungsoos.” Sehun paused as he watched Jongin tense at the name. “Yeah. He threw a party for everyone.”

“Oh. How was it.” Jongin tried to sound indifferent but he couldn’t help the way his heart sped up at the mention of Kyungsoos name.

“It was really good. He told us some interesting things.” Sehun paused to see Jongins reaction but the other hadn’t moved. “He told us he was a hybrid, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and surprisingly Yixing.” Sehun finished but when he saw that Jongin wasn’t reacting it meant he must have already known.

“He also told us he was pregnant. With your child.” Sehun finally finished.

Jongin sighed as he sat forward and put his head in his hands. “Yeah. I know.” Jongin finally answered.

“You know!” Sehun stood angrily. “You're telling me the whole time you’ve been here its because Kyungsoo is pregnant and you what? Don’t want to deal with it!?” Sehun was becoming even more angry at his friend.

“Its not that I don’t want to deal with it!” Jongin stood up facing Sehun. “It’s just I don’t know how to deal with it!” The elder huffed has he headed for the kitchen, Sehun following him.

“Well your way of dealing with it so far is pretty shit.” Sehun stated matter-of-factly as he watched Jongin grab a beer from the fridge.

“I know okay. I'm just trying to figure things out. I don’t know if I’m even ready to be a father.” Jongin sighed before taking another sip of his beer.

“Do you think Kyungsoo is ready? While you have spent the past month here hiding from your problems, he has been taking care of not only himself but your child. He has gone to school, prepared for graduation and also made plans for him and the baby. What have you done?” Sehun huffed in frustration.

“I know, I know. I just need a little bit more time to figure out what I am going to say.” Jongin rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Well you better figure it out soon because after this week he’s gone, and I don’t know if he would ever want to see you after he leaves. I know I wouldn’t.” Sehun finished before walking to his room to go to bed.

Jongin froze at Sehuns words letting them sink in. Kyungsoo was leaving? Where was he going, for how long? These were all questions Jongin knew he could only ask Kyungsoo so he had to figure out what he was going to do and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

“Shit!” Jongin cursed when he slammed his hands into his steering wheel.

Jongin had been sitting in his car for 20 minutes trying to get it started but it just wouldn’t. Looking outside at the downpouring rain Jongin zipped up his sweatshirt and put his hood over his head before he dashes out of his car and down the street.

Jongin didn’t pay any attention to the rain splashing up his pants or the way his hair clung to his forehead, he just had to move as fast as possible.

“Fuck.” Jongin cursed as he stepped in a particularly large puddle, but he didn’t slow down.

After ten minutes Jongin had finally arrived in front of the very familiar apartment building before dragging himself to the top and nocking carefully on the door.

After what seemed like hours the door finally opened to reveal Kyungsoo staring at Jongin in shock.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin barely breathed out but he saw the emotions change in Kyungsoos face and before Jongin even had a chance to step into the room Kyungsoo threw himself onto the taller letting out quiet sobs as he held on the Jongin, afraid that if he let go the vision before him would change.

“Kyungsoo you're getting all wet.” Jongin laughed through his own tears as he tried to pry the other off of him.

“I-I don’t care.” Kyungsoo hiccupped before latching onto Jongin again.

“Well I do. I don’t need you getting sick now.” Jongin tried to calm the other down and Kyungsoo seemed to understand what he was saying so he let go instead wiping his tears off with his sweatshirt sleeve.

“I-I'm sorry.” Kyungsoo started as he tried to calm down.

“No soo. I am the one who is sorry.” Jongin started as he entered the apartment fully before stripping off his soaking wet sweatshirt and grabbing Kyungsoo for another hug.

“I have been the biggest asshole to you. I hurt you when you didn’t mean any harm and I turned away from you when you needed me the most. What I did was so unforgivable Kyungsoo.” Jongin rubbed his hand down Kyungsoos back to sooth the others hiccups.

“I know I did a terrible thing. I hurt the love of my life for doing nothing more than loving me.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoos chin to look up at him. “I'm so sorry Kyungsoo. I really am.” Jongin couldn’t stop the tears dripping down his cheeks and Kyungsoo reached up to wipe them away.

“Jongin I know I hurt you too. It was wrong of me not to tell you about who I really am and to keep those secrets from you for so long. I should have told you years ago.” Kyungsoo rested his hand onJongins cheek so he knows the other was watching him.

“That isn’t your fault Kyungsoo. If you weren’t comfortable telling me these things then that was my fault, not yours. I should have been more open so that you felt you could tell me.” Jongin smiled before kissing Kyungsoos palm softly.

Kyungsoo was shocked at Jonigns revelation because it was the same one his friends had had. They were concerned that they were not open or accepting enough for Kyungsoo to feel comfortable to reveal himself when he believes that he is the reason for the secrets.

“Lets get out of the doorway. Its too wet here.” Jongin suggested and Kyungsoo nodded his head realizing that Jongin was fully soaked from head to toe and was probably miserable.

Kyungsoo led them into the kitchen and Jongin disappeared to get changed into dry clothes. When Jongin came back Kyungsoo smiled at the other. With his hair wet and tousled and his normal black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, it was as if Jongin has just gotten out of a shower and they were about to start a movie, just like old times.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin started again once he sat down beside the other. Kyungsoo held his breath because he had no idea what Jongin was going to say now that he was back. Things were not going to be the same as before and Kyungsoo didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“I want to be with you. I am in love with you, and our child.” Kyungsoo gave a small gasp at the declaration. “I know I have been a terrible partner and father and just human being this last month but I want to make up for it in any way I can. I want to be there for you, and them, in whatever way you need.” Jonigns eyes were watering as if he was begging Kyungsoo to hear him out, but it didn’t matter, Kyungsoo had already accepted him back.

“Jongin. That’s all Ive wanted to hear from you.” Kyungsoo let out a small sob as he felt his heart release with tension. All the pain, guilt, anger, disappointment, and sadness he had felt the last month had disappeared because he knew that the love of his life was going to be there no matter what.

-

_“Why do you care where Kyungsoo is going.” Sehun spat at Jongin._

_“What do you mean why do I care! Hes my boyfriend. The love of my life and he carrying my child.” Jongin yelled back just as angrily._

_“If he is so important to you then why did you leave him the second you found out he was pregnant.” Sehun crossed his arms in defiance._

_“I-I don’t know! It was a lot of information at once. I didn’t know how to respond!” Jongin grabbed his hair in frustration._

_“Mhmm. So the correct thing to do was to run away to your friends' house and just pretend like nothing happened.” Sehun nodded sarcastically._

_“No that’s not it at all! I-I'm just confused. I didn’t know what to say or what I'm supposed to do know. Ive never even thought about having kids.” Jongin sat down defeated that he wasn’t getting anywhere._

_“So you don’t want to take care of Kyungsoo or your kid because you're scared,” Sehun questioned in the end._

_“Of course I'm scared, but I would give anything to be with Kyungsoo right now. To take care of him and make sure our child grows up good and strong. He is the love of my life and no matter how scared of the future I am I know I can do anything with him.” Jongin sighed as he finished. After a few minutes of silence Jongin looked up at sehun._

_“I don’t know why you're looking at me. What are you still doing here!” Sehun smiled as he pointed toward the door._

_Jongin jumped up when he understood what Sehun was saying but stopped just before the door._

_“But what if he doesn’t want me anymore?” Jongin looked at Sehun, genuine worry on his face._

_Sehun just rolled his eyes at his friend. “There is no way he doesn’t want you anymore. Now hurry up and get out of my house._

_Jongin didn’t waste another second before running out of the house to his car only to find out that his battery was dead._

-

Jongin continued to rub Kyungsoos back as the smaller quietly slept on him. It had been a couple of hours since their talk and Kyungsoo had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Jongin still couldn’t help the guilt he felt as he looked at Kyungsoos sleeping face. For the last month Kyungsoo had been doing all of this on his own. Going to school, taking care of himself, their apartment, preparing for a baby. He left him when he was most vulnerable and Jongin didn’t know if he could ever forgive himself for it.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo voice shook Jongin out of his trance.

“Yeah soo. What is it.” Joning brushed Kyungsoo hair out of his eyes.

“I'm hungry.” The smaller answered and Jongin laughed at the other.

“Okay. Lets get some dinner.” Jongin sat up carefully with Kyungsoo in his arms.

-

After they had eaten there was a tense silence that fell over them as they sat on the couch.

“Soo. We need to talk about what happens next.” Jongin almost whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Kyungsoos arm.

“yeah we do.” Kyungsoo sat up before looking at the other nervously. “I'm going to leave Jongin. I'm leaving this weekend. Kyungsoo bite his lip as he tried to hold back his tears.

“What!” Jongin shot up in his seat. “What do you mean leaving? You can’t leave soo. I’m here now. You don’t have to leave.” Jongin almost begged.

“I know Jongin and I am really happy but there is no way I can stay here. The city isn’t made for a hybrid, especially a pregnant one. I need to go home to my family. At least until the baby is born.” Kyungsoo couldn’t stand the hurt he saw in Jongins eyes but he knew it was for the best.

“But soo you can stay with me here. I don’t care what others think. Ive already spent too much time away. I need you to be here with me.” Jongin could feel his eyes tearing up.

Kyungsoo bite his lip as he began to think about his original plan. The only real reason he was going to leave was because Jongin wasn’t going to be with him but if he meant it then it changed how he felt.

“Okay. Ill stay.” Kyungsoo smiled as he put his hands on Jongins face to wipe away his tears.

“Really!” Jongin almost shouted and Kyungsoo just nodded happily.

Jongin lept from his seat and picked Kyungsoo up swinging the other around until Kyungsoo begged him to stop.

“But I will need to go home when I have to actually give birth. No hospital in the city is equipped to help with a hybrid birth.” Kyungsoo finished when Jongin had set him down.

“That’s okay. Ill come with you. I need to meet you ‘real’ family anyway.” Kyungsoo blushed at the mention of his family.

“I'm sure they would love to have you come.” Kyungsoo smiled and he could help the way his heart swelled with happiness at the mention of Jongin seeing his family.

While Kyungsoo had told his family a few weeks ago that he was pregnant he also forgot that that meant Jongin now knew they were all hybrids as well. Jongin had met his parents and brother before but because Kyungsoo was keeping himself a secret that meant so was his family. But now Kyungsoo didn’t have to keep any part of him a secret and he was actually so excited to get to share that missing part of him with Jongin.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Kyungsoo and Jongins friends were ecstatic to learn that Kyungsoo was going to be staying the rest of the semester with them. They were all excited to graduate and begin their summer plans and also to meet Kyungsoo and Jongins baby.

“I look fat.” Kyungsoo pouted while looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled his sweater down and fixed his tie, but nothing seemed to change his appearance.

“No you do not. You look cute, like a penguin.” Jongin teased as he came up behind Kyungsoo wrapping his arms around the others growing belly.

“A fat penguin.” Kyungsoo still pouted and Jongin laughed at his reaction.

“You do not. You look beautiful.” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo chin and kissed the other softly.

Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“We better hurry. I don’t want to be late.” Kyungsoo dashed out of the room with Jongin laughing behind him.

\--

“Kyungsoo you look so cute! Like a cute little penguin.” Baekhyun beamed when the couple found their friend group in the auditorium.

“That’s what I said!” Jongin teased and Kyungsoo could only pout at all the attention he was getting.

“Come on Kyungsoo. We better start getting lined up.” Suho popped over to them with Xiumin in tow before they walked off toward the stage.

Everyone else headed to their seats as they waited for the graduation commencement to start.

“So. Have you done it yet?” Sehun jabbed Jongin in the side.

“Ow! No. I haven’t done it yet.” Jongin brushed off Sehuns comment.

“Done what? Baekhyun peered over Chanyeol to look at Jongin.

“N-nothing.” Jongin blushed a little before staring daggers at Sehun.

“He’s going to ask Kyungsoo to marry him.” Sehun blurted out without hesitation.

“What!” everyone’s voice was overlapping as they all began excitedly asking Jongin questions.

“Guys shush. You're making a scene. Kyungsoos going to look over here.” Jongin tried to quiet his friends who all turned to look at where Kyungsoo was standing in line but who was busy talking to Suho and Xiumin he didn’t notice his friends going crazy.

“Why haven’t you asked him yet,” Chen asked quieter once everyone had calmed down.

“Things have just been busy. We were both busy with finals and his parents coming to visit. Its just been too hectic.” Jongin shrugged his shoulders.

“Well when are you going to do it?” Yixing questioned.

“Soon. Don’t worry.” Jongin smiled and a few seconds later the music started for the ceremony.

-

“Aww. I'm going to miss everyone so much!” Kyungsoo whined as they walked into their apartment.

“Kyungsoo you’ve already made several plans with everyone to see them even before the baby is born, and several more times after. You aren’t missing anyone.” Jongin chucked at the other as he watched Kyungsoo try to bend over and untie his shoes.

“I know but things are going to be different now,” Kyungsoo grunted and gave up on his shoes as Jongin laughed before kneeling down to untie them. “Some of us are going to be getting jobs, others still finishing school, and us having a kid. Things are going to be different.” Kyungsoo sighed when he felt Jongin get both of his shoes off.

“Yeah. But different is good. Everything is changing for the better.” Jongin continued.

“Yeah but change is hard.” Kyungsoo began to walk into the living room but when he felt that Jongin wasn’t behind him he turned to see the other still kneeling behind him, a ring box in his hand.

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo questioned as he walked closer to the other seeing that he was indeed holding a ring box.

“I hope change isn’t too hard.” Jongin chuckled as he reached out for Kyungsoo's hand. “Kyungsoo. I know these last few months have been difficult and strange and a lot of things have changed for us but all of it for the better. And it made me realize how precious you are to me and that I never want to lose you again. Kyungsoo will you marry me?” Jongin finished as he looked at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded his head vigorously before finally screaming yes. Jongin laughed as he put the small silver band on Kyungsoos finger before standing up and wiping the others tears from his face.

“Good. Now you can never get rid of me.” Jongins smiled before kissing the other.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kyungsoo smiled.

-

“Jonginnnn.” Kyungsoo called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Jongin walked into the kitchen and watched as Kyungsoo tried to reach the upper shelf for a coffee cup smiling at the others cute struggle.

“Don’t just stand there and watch. Help me!” Kyungsoo pouted as he tried again to get the coffee cup.

“Here.” Jongin reached up easily to get the mug placing it in Kyungsoos hands. “I told you we should have moved stuff down earlier.” Jongin teased.

“Its fine. I won’t be pregnant for that much longer anyway. I was just really craving some tea.” Kyungsoo hummed happily as he went to the kettle on the stove.

“That’s too bad. I love seeing my plump fiancé walking around the house.” Jongin teased has he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo.

“More like waddling. And I am ready to get her out.” Kyungsoo yelled at his stomach before sighing when he felt a kick. “Yeah yeah. You want to get out too.”

“So when are we heading to your parents? I need to let the Sehun know when we are leaving so he can house sit.” Jongin decided to get his own cup of tea along with Kyungsoo.

“We will be leaving this Saturday. It’s a couple of hour drive there and I don’t want to be out at night. That’s when the wolves come out.” Kyungsoo wiggled his fingers at Jongin teasingly. 

“Okayy. Whatever you say.” Jongin rolled his eyes as Kyungsoo laughed at him.

-

It had been a while since Kyungsoo had been home. The last time would have been the heat before his pregnancy and that was almost a year before. It was amazing to Kyungsoo to see how much had changed since then and none so more than Jongin who was standing beside him looking out at the amazing wilderness around them.

“Wow! I never knew it was so beautiful out here.” Jongin stared in wonder around them.

“That’s because you’ve never left the city. City boy.” Kyungsoo teased the other as he carried his suitcase into the cabin.

The next few weeks were like a dream to Kyungsoo. Jongin had gotten to see the real him for the first time and it was exhilarating. Jongin got to watch as Kyungsoo family shifted to go hunt, he learned about their history in the world and in civilization, and Jongin took everything as a learning experience trying his best to understand the world Kyungsoo came from.

When it came time for Kyungsoo to give birth Jongin was also right by his side, even though the birth of a hybrid is not a pretty sight.

“Kyungsoo. She’s so beautiful.” Jongin looked down at the little bundle that Kyungsoos mother had handed to him. Jongin sat down beside Kyungsoo shifting so the other could see their daughter's face. Kyungsoo peeped into the blanket and saw two beautiful little eyes staring back at him and he felt his heart grow even bigger.

“She looks just like her mother.” Jongin cooed at the baby whose eyes instantly reminded him of the first time he saw Kyungsoo.

“but she has her daddy’s nose.” Kyungsoo smiled as he touched their daughters’ nose and she scrunched her face up at the sensation.

“What’s her name?” Kyungsoos mother walked over to peek at her grandchild.

“Rose.” Kyungsoo smiled at his mother. “She is a beautiful Rose.”

-

Kyungsoo and Jongin stayed at Kyungsoos family’s place for a few weeks until he was strong enough to be able to travel for a while. By the time they had gotten back to their apartment, it was already late and Kyungsoo just wanted to go to sleep, or as much as Rose would allow.

“Surprise!” Kyungsoo almost jumped out of his skin when several voices yelled at him when he walked into the living room.

“Oh my god!” Kyungsoo held his hand over his heart and then peeked down at Rose who was still fast asleep in her carrier. “You guys! If you wake the baby, I wont forgive you.” Kyungsoo warned but his friends paid no mind as they all rushed over to get a look at the tiny baby.

“O my god. She’s so beautiful!” Suho and Xiumin gushed over the small child.

“Look at that nose and those eyes. So precious.” Baekhyun cooed as he jumped up and down on Chanyeols arm.

“I think she looks like a mix between Kyungsoo and Jongin.” Yixing offered from the side and everyone paused as they looked at him before they all burst out laughing.

“That’s kind of how a child works.” Chen smacked Yixing on the back as he doubled over in laughter.

“But I’m still the baby here.” Sehun pouted as he stared at the baby as if he was in a competition.

“Oh your always our baby.” Kyungsoo rubbed Sehun head as the other smiled happily.

“Okay. Let’s get Rose down for bed and the rest of us can celebrate.” Jongin suggested as he took the carrier out of Kyungsoos arms while everyone else wandering into the kitchen to get the meal they brought prepared.

When Kyungsoo returned with Jongin he smiled at all his friends talking and laughing and he realized that his small little pack had changed, but as Jongin always mentioned, it had changed for the better and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
